


Good Boy

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Gabriel, Tongue Fucking, Top!Sam, color system, degradation kink, improper end to dom/sub space, offer of after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Gabriel always has a reason for misbehaving.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> first off, I’d just like to point out, yes i know i ended their ‘scene’ kind of abruptly. While I’m not in a dom/sub life in any context, i know that that is highly discouraged; from my understanding, ending a scene or playtime while still in the act without a use of safewords or colors to let the other person adjust, could cause a dom and/or sub drop, do not make a sudden change like this if u aren’t sure ur partner can handle it.
> 
> Squares filled: sub!Gabe (gabriel), Spanking (kink), Gabriel/Sam (rare ship)

“Sam, oh, fuck!” Gabriel moaned loudly as Sam's hand cracked down on his quickly reddening ass, his cock hard and throbbing as he bucked shallowly against his lover's lap. “Eight.”

“So naughty, Gabriel. Just couldn't listen, could you?” Sam questioned the Archangel as he soothed his hand over where the blow had landed, deciding to overlook the misuse of his name this time. “Had to go and flirt with the waitress, huh? Tell me, Gabriel, were you trying to push my buttons? Trying to give me a reason to punish you?”

Gabriel panted, his ass pushing back against Sam's hand, whining pathetically as a finger slid between his cheeks, brushing teasingly over his clenching hole.

“Hnngh, yes.”

“Yes, what?” Sam raised his hand, bringing it down again with a loud  _ smack _ .

“S-sir, yes Sir. Ahh, nine.” Gabriel felt his cock leaking, pressed against his stomach. “I wanted, I needed this. Needed to be punished, Sir.”

“Hmm, you know you only have to ask if you want me to spank you, Gabriel. You don't always have to act like some little slut if you need me to give you a little pain with your pleasure.”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Gabriel rocked against Sam's leg, desperate for the friction as his cock ached. “Was trying to get your attention, you were ignoring, ah, fuck, ignoring me.”

“I wasn't ignoring you, Gabriel, I was working the case.”

Sam drew out the last strike, tracing his fingers over Gabriel's ass, dipping between his legs to tease over his perineum, relishing in the keening whimper that fell from his lips. Finally, he withdrew his hand, lifting it high and bringing it back down, fast and hard, Gabriel crying out a loud moan as he fought back the need to come.

“Ten! Oh, fuck, thank you, Sir! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous.”

“Shh, it's okay, Gabriel. It's okay, now.” Sam tugged Gabriel up higher, bowing over him to press a gentle kiss to the imprint of his hand on his ass before rubbing his hand over it softly. “Such a good boy for me, taking your punishment without coming. Do you want to heal yourself, or to use the salve?”

“No, Sir. Wanna feel it for a while, please. Need to.”

“Hmm, if you're sure. Now, can you stand for me, baby?”

Gabriel nodded and let Sam help him onto his feet, his cock jutting out, hard and leaking pre-come. He stared down at Sam, his eyes slightly glazed, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Color, Gabriel?”

“Green, Sir. So fucking green. Please, Sir, fuck me.”

“Oh, I plan to, baby, soon.” Sam nudged Gabriel back a step, standing to remove his pants and boxers, his thick length bobbing free from the fabric before he laid back down on the bed, his head falling against the pillows. He gestured for Gabriel to join him. “First, I want to feel those pretty little lips on my cock while I open you up for me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over Sam, his mouth hovering over his cock as Sam gripped his hips to hold his ass in place. He lowered himself onto his elbows, his lips sliding over the length, tongue tracing over the vein as he started a slow bob.

“Shit, that's it baby, love that mouth. Such a good little cock-slut aren't you, Gabriel? Fuck,” Sam bucked his hips as Gabriel moaned around him, taking advantage of his lack of a gag reflex. “Like that mouth was made to take a cock, so fucking good, baby.”

As if to prove the point, Gabriel took him further, sucking him down til his nose brushed against his skin. Sam groaned and reached for the lube on his bedside table, slowly becoming desperate himself. He held onto the bottle, leaning forward and using his free hand to spread Gabriel's cheeks open, revealing the pink hole as he flicked his tongue out over the furled muscle. Gabriel moaned at the feeling, rocking back lightly against Sam's lapping tongue as the hunter worked at loosening the muscle.

“Love those pretty little sounds, baby boy. Feel free to speak, Gabriel. Know you like to get talkative when I eat this sweet ass,” Sam spoke against his skin.

Gabriel pulled off of Sam's cock, teasing his leaking slit with his tongue as he moaned louder. Sam felt his hole begin to relax and eased his tongue inside, probing gently as he worked the cap of the lube bottle open blindly. Pouring a generous drop onto his fingers, he rubbed them together to warm the lube before slowly working a digit in beside his tongue.

“Oh, fuck. So good, Sir. More, Sir, please.” Gabriel pushed back against Sam, licking at his cock as he felt Sam thrusting into him, his tongue teasing at his rim. He rocked his hips, desperate to seek friction on his aching cock. “Fuck! Please, Sir, oh, so good. Wanna come, Sir.”

Sam chuckled against the babbling Archangel, working a second digit into his greedy hole and turning his head to nip at his inner thigh. He pumped his fingers deeper into Gabriel, crooking them when he felt the pads rub over his prostate. Gabriel let out a loud keen and pushed back on his fingers.

“So needy, baby, think you're ready for me, Gabriel? Ready to come on my cock?”

“Oh, yes, please Sir. Please, fuck me,” Gabriel whined out in-between the licks he laved over Sam's dripping cock. “Wanna feel this fat cock filling me, Sir.”

“Fuck, c'mon then.” Sam eased his fingers from Gabriel's loose hole. “Head of the bed, hands and knees.”

Gabriel scrambled to get into position, arching his ass up into the air as he felt the mattress dipping, Sam shuffling up behind him. Sam ran a hand down Gabriel's spine and over the globe of his ass.

“Such a good boy. Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

Sam hummed and popped open the lube, slicking his cock before tossing the bottle aside. He nudged Gabriel's back lower, teasing his cock over his hole, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Gabriel whimpered at the touch. He pushed against him, easing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, groaning as he felt Gabriel's wet heat encasing him.

“Fuck, always so tight for me, baby. So good.” He gripped Gabriel's hips as he slowly bottomed out, his fingers digging in as he stilled, giving the celestial time to adjust to the stretch of his cock. “Shit, I love this ass, Gabriel. Remember baby, you come on my cock alone, or you don't come at all. No touching.”

Gabriel moaned loud, pushing back against Sam, feeling so close already.

“Yes, Sir. Please, lemme feel you, split me open, Sir.”

Sam took pity on the Archangel, finally moving. He slid his cock out to the tip, thrusting forward with a snap of his hips, holding Gabriel in place as he began a brutal pace. He let his head fall back on his shoulders as he pumped into him, groaning as Gabriel's tight hole clenched and squeezed around him.

“Shit, love you so much Gabriel. Love how well your hungry little hole takes my cock so well like the good little whore you are. It's like you were fucking made just for me.”

“Only you, Sir, no one else. I love you, Sir.”

Sam could feel himself starting to swell, his climax looming.

“Use my name, Gabe, fuck, say my name.”

“Love you, Sam.” Gabriel cried out as Sam's thick cock prodded relentlessly at his prostate, meeting his thrust as best he could. “Oh, fuck, 'm close Sammy. Please, oh, harder, Sam, wanna fucking come on your cock, wanna feel you split me open. Please.”

“Shit, love that dirty little mouth of yours, Gabe. Gonna make me come so hard. Fuck, gonna fill this ass right up, you'll be leaking for days.”

“Yes, oh fuck, yes. Please, harder, Sammy, shit, so close.”

Sam pumped into Gabriel brutally, their moans mingling as Gabriel clamped down around him, shouting out his name as he spilled onto the sheets beneath him. As Gabriel's hole clenched, choking his cock, Sam gave a few more punishing thrusts before stilling, his orgasm washing over him, his cock pulsing as he came with a growl.

“Oh, fuck, Sam. Yes, so good, shit, love feeling your hot come filling me up, baby.” Gabriel continued rocking back against Sam, milking the hunter's throbbing cock, prolonging his orgasm. “Mm, fuck, needed that, baby.”

Sam scoffed a breathless laugh as his climax subsided, his cock slipping from Gabriel's dripping hole. He collapsed to the mattress beside him, tugging the Archangel into his embrace and rubbed a hand along his side, soothing him.

“You were so good for me, baby. You need anything? Washcloth, water, chocolate?”

“Nope, just you.” Gabriel snuggled into his chest, his head nuzzling under Sam's chin. “You're all the aftercare I need.”

“Alright, I'll let you make the call this time.” Sam relented, running a hand through his hair. “And remember, next time you need me to take control, just tell me. It's a lot easier than having to watch you flirt with anything on legs.”

“Hmm...I'll try to remember that.” Gabriel smirked against him and Sam growled softly.

“Gabriel, are you pushing for another spanking already?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just like to keep you on your toes.”

“I'm gonna let this one slide, considering you might just be a little come-drunk right now. Archangel or no, I want you to get some rest.”

Gabriel hummed contentedly, pressing even closer against Sam.

“Fine, Sir.”

“There's my good boy.”


End file.
